Brutaka
Brutaka to były członek Zakonu Mata Nui, dawniej obrońca Matoran i najlepszy przyjacielem Axonna. Potem jego największy wróg i sojusznik Piraka. Po pewnym czasie wyruszył na misję razem ze swoją drużyną. Biografia Wczesne życie Brutaka pierwotnie zamieszkiwał swoją ojczyznę, gdzie żyli także inni przedstawiciele jego gatunku. Uznawany był tam za ważną osobistość. W pewnym momencie zaczął służyć jako porucznik i żołnierz w szeregach Bractwa Makuta. Po jakimś czasie został zatrudniony do Zakonu Mata Nui. Uczynił to dzięki swojej reputacji wojownika i uczonego, znanego ze swoich umiejętności zarówno analizy oraz walki mieczem. Po serii przygód, w tym teleportacji Tahtoraka z jego rodzimej wyspy do miasta Metru Nui ku własnej uciesze, Brutaka połączył siły ze swoim przyjacielem, potężnym i sławnym wojownik o imieniu Axonn. Razem z nim został wysłany na wyspę Voya Nui, by służyć tam jako pierwsza linia obrony Kanohi Ignika - Maski Życia. W tym samym czasie potajemnie strzegli też regionów zamieszkanych przez Matoran. Voya Nui Brutaka i Axonn przetrwali Wielki Kataklizm i trzęsienia ziemi, które spowodowały oddzielenie się Voya Nui od Południowego Kontynentu. Wydarzenia te sprawiły, że Brutaka zaczął wierzyć, iż Wielki Duch umarł lub pozostawił Wszechświat Matoran. Axonn natomiast twierdził, że Mata Nui tylko zapadł w głęboki sen. Co prawda Brutaka nadal wykonywał swoje obowiązki, lecz pozostawał uparty w swoich przekonaniach. Gdy gang sześciu Skakdi nazywających siebie Piraka przybył na Voya Nui w poszukiwaniu Kanohi Ignika, Brutaka zdecydował się i pomóc. W wyniku jego działań wysiłki Toa Nuva i Ruchu Oporu poszły na marne. Przeciwstawił się też Axonnowi i stoczył z nim walkę. Ponadto Brutaka zauważył, że może zwiększyć swoją moc poprzez pochłonięcie Antidermis, tajemniczej substancji, którą Piraka przywieźli ze sobą. Aby zdobyć jej większą ilość, członek Zakonu Mata Nui podpisał kontrakt z liderem gangu - Zaktanem. Brutaka zaczął również pożądać Maski Życia na własność. Podczas walki z nowo utworzonymi Toa Inika, dwaj Piraka (Hakann i Thok) ukradli moc Brutaki. Po konfrontacji z nimi, Brutaka został zmuszony do ujawnienia lokalizacji 777 Schodów, czyli wejścia do Komnaty Życia. Brutaka odzyskał swoją moc po tym, jak Hakann i Thok zostali trafieni przez specjalną Sferę Zamor. Niedługo po tym stanął do walki z Axonnem, podczas której za pomocą swojej Kanohi Olmak spróbował wysłać przeciwnika do innego wymiaru - na Pole Cieni. Jednak rozczarowany postępowaniem Brutaki Axonn wpadł w wściekłość i pokonał go, powalając przy tym do nieprzytomności. Po chwili po Brutakę przybył Botar, który pomimo protestów Axonna, zabrał nieprzytomnego członka Zakonu do Otchłani. Otchłań Brutaka obudził się w Otchłani, niedaleko niego stali Barraki. Wojownik został w pewnym stopniu zmutowany przez mutagen Otchłani, w wyniku czego nabył umiejętność oddychania pod wodą. Po usłyszeniu o tym, że Maska Życia pojawiła się w Otchłani, Brutaka zawiązał sojusz z Barraki, którzy mieli go do niej zaprowadzić. Ci przywiedli go do Dekara, który to był w posiadaniu rzeczonej maski. Brutaka próbował przekonać Dekara, by dał mu Kanohi Ignika, powołując się na swoje dawne członkostwo w Zakonie Mata Nui. Jednak ani Matoran, ani Barraki nie słyszeli o takiej organizacji i nie uwierzyli nowemu więźniowi Otchłani. Po tym jeden z Barraki, Kalmah, nasłał na Brutakę Ogromną Kałamarnicę, aby się go pozbyć. Brutaka prawdopodobnie zabił Rahi, po czym odpłynął. Ze względu na mutagen, transformacja wojownika przyspieszyła się, przez co i jego wygląd znacznie się zmienił. Po niedługim czasie Brutaka napotkał Teridaxa, Makutę z Metru Nui, w ciele robota Maxilosa. Próbował on odtworzyć Kamień Nui za pomocą Włócznią Artakhi. Widząc podobieństwo między działaniami Makuty i swoimi własnymi, Brutaka zaatakował Teridaxa i wyrwał mu Włócznię. Następnie zmutowany więzień wezwał Botara, który przybył do Otchłani i wziął Włócznię Artakhi. Następnie został tam na chwilę, aby wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. Po tym, jak rozkazał Matoro, by wrócił on do innych Toa Mahri, Brutaka rozpoczął walkę z Teridaxem, podczas której zaprowadził go w ślepy zaułek. Wtedy Brutaka zakończył bitwę, informując swojego przeciwnika o tym, że Ignika była w rękach Hydraxona. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Makuta uciekł, odgrażając się przy tym Brutace, że ich walka jeszcze się nie skończyła. Powrót do Zakonu Zakon Mata Nui uratował Brutakę z Otchłani, po czym dał mu aparat oddechowy, dzięki któremu zmutowany przez wody więzienia wojownik mógł ponownie oddychać na lądzie. Brutaka stał się wtedy próbnym członkiem organizacji. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach Brutaka wraz z Helryx oraz Karakuą udał się do Metru Nui, Miasta Legend. Tam próbny członek Zakonu za pomocą Pomniejszającego Kanoka zmniejszył Wielki Zegar Słoneczny i dał go Krakule, który z kolei przekazał go Takanuvie. Następnie Brutaka schwytał Mrocznego Łowcę Dwellera i zaprowadził go do Helryx, która zabrała go na Daxię. Brutaka próbował też przenieść Takanuvę do Karda Nui za pomocą swojej Kanohi Olmak. Toa powiedział mu, aby nawiązał współpracę z Toa Mahri i razem z nimi chronił miasto podczas jego nieobecności. Jednakże uszkodzenie maski spowodowane działaniem mutagenu Otchłani sprawiło, że Takanuva został przeniesiony do innego wymiaru, a nie w ustalone miejsce. Po niedługim czasie Helryx zwróciła się do Brutaki z propozycją przywrócenia jego dawnego statusu w Zakonie. Misja ratunku Miserixa Jak Zakon Mata Nui zaczął otwarcie angażować Bractwo Makuty w walce, że zwrócił się do Brutaka kierowania zespołem, w jakim mogą potencjalnie misji samobójczych przeciwko Brotherhood; ratowania ich byłego lidera, Miserixa. Zespół składał się z insane Skakdi klon Vezon, zdradliwe Vortixx Roodaka, nieuczciwych Makuta Spiriah, Dark Hunter Lariska i Barraki Carapar i Takadox. Zespół udał się do jednej z południowych łańcuchów wysp, gdzie były do próby znalezienia Miserixa. Lariska udała się za grupę, a nie została wprowadzona do nich Gdy zespół udał się do Stelt na zakup łodzi dla ich podróży, Brutaka bluffed podmiot posługujący Roodaka uregulowania należności, z powodu ludzi, ojczyzny, którzy chcą ją z powodu jej zaangażowania w Sidoraka na śmierć. Przed podał jej ponad powiedział Vezon do ataku przedsiębiorcy na głowie tak to będzie wyglądać nie było walki. Jednak Brutaka potem zapukał przedsiębiorcy nieprzytomny i miał Takadox zahipnotyzować ludźmi na statku i ich skok za burtę, aby mogli wykraść statek. On również wysłał wiadomość do Lariska, nakazując jej się nawiązać kontakt z gatunku Ehlek to, kto by im pomóc. Po powiedział zespół, w którym zostały one pozycją, floty Zyglak się pod dowództwem Spiriah nic z Makuta przy jego mocy kontroli pogody trzymać statek w miejscu. Spiriah wyjaśnił, że przy statku ZAKAZ, aby mógł zemścić się na Skakdi. Przez trzy dni trzymał stanowisko Spiriah, aż dotarli do ZAKAZ. Jak armada Zyglak miał atak ZAKAZ zostali zaatakowani przez gatunki Ehlek i floty została zniszczona. Brutaka następnie zaatakował Spiriah, przewracając go, a objawiłeś Lariska do reszty zespołu. Brutaka odzyskał polecenie, a oni dalej w drogę. Później dotarli do wyspy Tren Krom, gdzie broń była przechowywana przez użytkowników kolegów Brutaka's Botar i Trinuma, kosztem życia Botar's. Po Brutaka został w broni, grupa została zaatakowana i Brutaka podjęte przez Tren Krom legendarnej jednostki. Po nie, aby dowiedzieć się o aktualny stan wszechświata z dobrze zabezpieczony umysł Brutaka's, Tren Krom zwrócił uwagę na Lariska, sondowania jej umysł z wynikami większe sukcesy. Po zabiciu Carapar, który zaatakował szkarłat jest, Brutaka został odrzucony w wściekłość Tren Krom, a pozwolenie na ucieczkę wraz z resztą swojego zespołu. Wrócili do swoich łodzi, i kontynuował misję. Przed przybyciem na Artidax, Lariska wyraził zaniepokojenie Takadox, ale Brutaka przesuwać go na bok, jak nic. Kiedy przybyli, Brutaka i Spiriah pierwszy zeszli z pokładu, przy czym te drugie od pułapkę wrażliwe na Makuta i prawie podjąć metra i uduszony przez żywego piasku. Brutaka, nie ciągnąć go wolne, rynek był Roodaka Rhotuka na piasku, przekształcając go w Fireflyers. Spiriah próbował odejść, ale Brutaka przekonał go, że jeśli on zatrzymany do misji i zakończyło się sukcesem, Spiriah stanął szansę zdobyć najwyższą władzę jako przywódca, co pozostało z Bractwa. Lariska później zbliżył się Brutaka, wiedząc, że jego roszczenie było kłamstwo, ale Brutaka nalegał, był to jedyny sposób, aby odciągnąć go od tego, że może zginąć w trakcie misji. Zespół kontynuował, z Spiriah spaceru przed zaliczyć więcej pułapek, chroniąc w ten sposób innych. Kiedy prawie stanął na winorośli i wyruszył w pułapkę, Brutaka został zatrzymany przez Vezon i weszli tylko przejście przez wyspę. Przy wjeździe do tunelu, Brutaka zdał sobie sprawę, że brakuje Takadoxa, tylko znaleźć zdradliwe Barraki zerwanie winorośli zaopatrzone zaliczyć lawinę kamieni, zatrzymując innymi w tunelu. Po zespołu windykacji, Brutaka przekonał ich do kontynuowania zamiast próbować się uwolnić. Na drodze poprzez, Brutaka wyjaśnił trochę historii Artidax, jak to jest zazwyczaj wulkan szaleje, ale Tahu i Kopaka miał od stłumił ją, jako część ich misji. Po objęciu prowadzenia zespół mostem, Roodaka wątpliwość Brutaka motywów w chcąc Miserixa. Brutaka wyjaśnił, że jego pracodawcy potrzebna mu jako narzędzie do wykorzystania w stosunku do Bractwa. Ignorując Vezon's wędrowny na początku, Brutaka zauważył, że w końcu tysiące owadów zgromadzonych w komorze były, układanie ich od ucieczki lub w przyszłości. Spiriah był mocno przekonany Brutaka spróbować i kontroli owadów, Makuta nie w jego próbach, ujawniając wiele skuteczniejszy niż jego będzie za owadami. Roodaka ponownym użyciem jej Rhotuka uciec komory, mutacji owady tak walczyli między sobą, tworząc duży otwór, który wpadł przez zespół, w komorze Miserixa's. Brutaka zbliżył Miserixa z zamiarem uwolnienia go. Vezon przerwana, ale zniszczonych wizji ciepła zirytowany Miserixa. Były przywódca Bractwa wchłania Spiriah i był przekonany, iść z Lariska podkreślić, że łańcuchy gospodarstwa Miserixa używany jego mocy, aby go zawierają, a Brutaka kazał im zostać złamana. Po znalezieniu słabe ogniwo, Brutaka i Roodaka strzelał, dopóki jeden z łańcuchów wybuchła, powodując Klakk do ataku zespołu. Brutaka odparował strumieni dźwięku stworzyli, do Miserixa uwolnił się od innych sieci i rozpętał siły krzyczeć na Klakk, przewracając je i wraz z Lariska Vezon, nieprzytomny. Brutaka odmowy Miserixa wiedzy, że chce, a zamiast wymaganych od byłego przywódcy skurczyć do odpowiedniego rozmiaru. Rozbawiony, Miserixa złamał stronie wulkanu, tak aby mógł uciec i zachować jego wielkości. Po Roodaka nie przekonały Miserixa być jej sojusznikiem, Brutaka załadowany resztę zespołu na Miserixa, który od kiełkującego skrzydła, a miał je opuścić komory, pływające na północ. Miserixa wziął je wszystkie do Daxia, a Brutaka został poinformowany przez Helryx, że rozporządzenie zostało wychodzi z ukrycia. Wkrótce po tej wiadomości przekazywane na Axonn po tym, jak zostały wniesione do Daxia również. Wojny z Bractwa Towarzyszył Axonn na wyspę Zakaz z nadzieją, że pakt z jednym z jej przywódców sojuszu swego ludu. On i Axonn dotknął zgromadził armię wojowników Skakdi i szybko zostały zabezpieczone w kąt. Znaleziono jednak Brutaka rozrywki w bitwie, jego były partner nie, i Brutaka wkrótce przeciągać je zarówno z ich kryjówki, pozornie do poddania się. Kiedy zostały wykonane, aby zobaczyć Nektann, przekonały go do pary z nimi sojusznika przeciwko Brotherhood of Makuta. Potem w lewo, aby przekonać innych watażków o przyłączenie się do ich sprawy. Z powodzeniem organizuje oddział Skakdi do ataku armii Rahkshi na południu wyspy, Brutaka i Axonn następnie kieruje ku miejscu na wyspie, gdzie powstały Makuta, który okazał się być duża liczba substancji zielono-czarne. Dyskutując o zniszczenie basen, basen wybuchła, oślepiające dwóch wojowników i powodując ich potknięcie do niego. Brutaka mocno nasiąknięty Antidermis. Jego moc wzrosła do ogromnego stopnia, a jego umysł był związany z istotą. Wyciągnął Axonn i począł mrucząc o Spherus Magna i Shattering. Wkrótce jego Kanohi Olmak używane do transportu Axonn i się do miejsca, był nieugięty o zamiar. Przybyli w komorze znacznie poniżej Koloseum w Metru Nui wraz z Toa Hagah, Miserixa, Zaktan, Helryx i Keetongu. Te dwie ostatnie właśnie odszedł z portalu siebie, ale Brutaka zaprzeczył, coś z nim zrobić, a nie stwierdzające, że to robi innego Kanohi Olmak. głos Makuta Teridax jest następnie rozległ z całego pokoju i strzelił grom energii w Brutaka, niszcząc jego maską, tak aby nie mógł odejść. Potem zabił Zaktan i spowodował coraz głośne buczenie, które Brutaka zatrzymany przez uderzenie w maszyny w pokoju. Miserixa próbował zniszczyć maszyny, ale Brutaka piaskowane go z powrotem i wyjaśnił, że były one w umyśle Mata Nui. Miserixa ponownie próbował atakować, ale Teridax unieruchomione go, obracając go w obraz. Wkrótce potem wygnany Brutaka, Axonn i Keetongu na południowym krańcu wszechświata. Teridax panowania Brutaka spotkał się z Axonn, a oni wrócili do komory, gdzie Helryx był przetrzymywany, jak Tren Krom, w treści Lewa Nuva, zaczął manipulować kilka maszyn, aby wysłać wiadomość do Mata Nui. Brutaka ostrzegł ich, że Tren Krom powinna spełniać swoją misję, jako Matoran Universe było żyć tak, aby mogła pomóc daleko na świecie. Helryx, Miserixa, a Axonn argumenty przeciwko nim, wierząc, że Teridax należy przerwać. Jako Tren Krom Tuyet i dołączył Brutaka, groził zabić inne powinny próbują zniszczyć wszechświat. W walce z nim związanej, Brutaka zwalczać Axonn, ale chaos wkrótce zatrzymany przez Artakhi jak on przeniesiony do pokoju. Tren Krom Artakhi wrócił na swoją wyspę, i rozmawiał z Helryx przed zatrzymywania przez Makuta, który je wszystkie przewożone w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Lewa złapał na Brutaka więc, że będzie teleportowany też. Następnie Vezon wziął całej grupy i wyciągnął je na Bota Magna. Skończyło się one w komórce Wielkiej Istoty, która dotknęła Ignika. Kiedy Makuta został zabity, a Mata Nui zaczął leczyć Spherus Magna, wydał fale energii, która odwróciła mutacje Brutaki. Alternatywny Wymiar Zespolenia W tej alternatywnej linii czasu, Brutaka przetrwał zniszczenie Wszechświata Matoran, i likwidacji w Królestwie Wielki Duch. Takanuva czyniła go do ponownej próby jego podróży, lecz znalazł się w jeszcze inny świat alternatywny. Imperium Toa Alternate Universe W innym zastępcy wszechświata, Mata Nui nie zasnął, a tym samym Brutaka nigdy nie stracił wiary w Niego. Jednakże, podczas gdy na Voya Nui, Brutaka stał w obliczu Toa Bomonga, Gaaki i Pouks. Gdy był rozproszony przez Gaaki i Pouks, Bomonga Brutaka uderzył w plecy i zabił go. Jego Olmak i obracającymi się ostrzami, następnie pobrane i przechowywane w Koloseum. Takanuva zaplanował znaleźć Brutaka, aby powrócić do swego wymiaru, ale zanim mógł, Teridax, Kojol, Krika i powiedział mu, aby pobrać Vahi z Jaller przed że pomogą mu znaleźć Brutaka. Kiedy Takanuva znalazł Jaller poznał również Bomonga i Kualus, którzy eskortujących Matoran, i dowiedział się od Bomonga losu Brutaka's. Zdolności i cechy Brutaka posiada ogromną siłę, zdolność do obezwładniania sześć Toa i sześciu Matoran swing z jednym z jego ramienia. umysł Brutaka jest zabezpieczony przed wszelkimi formami telepatii i ataki psychiczne poprzez rygorystyczne szkolenie z Zakonem. Renomowanych jako uczony, Brutaka jest bardzo inteligentny i ma potężne zdolności analitycznych. To jednak zdolność rozumowania doprowadził do przekonania, że Wielki Duch porzucił je, choć od tego czasu zmienił swoje poglądy. Brutaka ma wiele uprawnień, w tym możliwość wysyłania surowców energetycznych, albo od jego ostrza lub jego ręce. Może również rozwiać dziedzinach zastój. Naturalną zdolność jego gatunek jest lekki opór do Pit Mutagen. Po narażone na mutagen, Brutaka uzyskał możliwość oddychania pod wodą, zamiast powietrza, i po pewnym czasie, wyrosło duże płetwy grzbietowej na plecach, a także skoki rośnie w całej zbroi. Roku otrzymał zdolność do oddychania powietrza przez Mata Nui, z wykorzystaniem Ignika, a jego mutacje są cofnięte fizycznej. Inną cechą całego jego gatunków jest efektem Antidermis, która wzmacnia je. Od absorpcji dużych ilości substancji pierwotnie używane do tworzenia Makuta, zbroje Brutaka's ma pęknięty w różnych miejscach, z rozszerzonej mięśni nacierają na kilka części. Mówi o sobie jako "my", mając na uwadze związek z substancją i zielonej energii aury otaczającej go teraz. Może również lewitować z tego uprawnienia. Zdobył kilka możliwości Makuta z tej nowej władzy, a także, jak teleportacja i możliwość tworzenia Rahi. Zyskał dużą ilość wiedzy o świecie, więc, że jest on tylko jest inne niż Wielkie Istoty, która zna znaczenie mapie Burrower Blade. Maska i narzędzia Brutaka nosił Kanohi Olmak, Maska bram wymiarowych. Maska pozwoliła mu otworzyć portale do innych wymiarów i miejsc. Portale mogą pozostać aktywne nawet wtedy, gdy Brutaka był nieprzytomny, a tylko zniknie, gdy ktoś lub coś przeszedł przez nich. Podczas pobytu w Dole, mutagen uszkodził jego maskę, przez co portale są trudniejsze do opanowania. Został on później złamana przez Makute Teridaxa. Brutaka posiada dwa wirujące ostrza, miecze, które wytwarzają silny prąd elektryczny, jeśli ktoś inny niż on stara się ich użyć. Te zostały przyznane mu w darze przez Axonna. Dodatkowo, dwa protostalowe noże do rzucania są ukryte w plecach zbroi. Od jego mutacji, Brutaka miał również nosić kask w kształcie kopuły, która pozwala mu przetrwać na lądzie. Był wyposażony przez jego maskę, ale teraz ukrywszy twarz od Kanohi Olmak została zniszczona. Po jego mutacje były odwrócone, nie potrzebował już maski. Wojna Przeznaczenia Potem wraz z Axonnem polecieli na Zakaz, tam porozmawiali z Nektannem. Później Rahkshi zaatakowały Skakdi, a tymczasem Brutaka i Axonn mieli zniszczyć zbiornik z którego mogli się narodzić nowi Makuta, lecz ciecz, która była w zbiorniku trysnęła na nich, sącząc się przez otwory w ich maskach i pancerzach. Syczała i parzyła, jak żywa istota, paląc wszędzie gdziekolwiek dotknęła. Oślepieni bólem, dwaj wojownicy zachwiali się i potknęli, wpadając do zbiornika. Alternatywne wymiary Mroczne Odzwierciedlenie Przed podróżą do południowych wysp, Brutaka teleportował Takanuvę do alternatywnego Metru Nui. Tam Brutaka był określony przez Krikę "bohaterem strzegącym wielkiego skarbu". W alternatywnym Metru Nui nie żyje. Cechy i zdolności Brutaka jest bardzo silny, potrafi powalić nawet sześciu Toa i sześciu Matoran na raz. Dzięki szkoleniu w Zakonie Mata Nui, jego umysł jest odporny na wszelkie ataki psychiczne i formy telepatii. Brutaka ma opinię uczonego, ponieważ jest on nie tylko silny, ale i bardzo inteligentny, jest też bardzo dobrym analitykiem. Jednak to doprowadziło Brutakę do wniosku, że Wielki Duch umarł, przez co porzucił on swoje dawne przekonania. Wojownik ten posiada wiele różnych zdolności i mocy, jak na przykład zdolność miotania czystą energią ze swoich dłoni lub ostrz. Brutaka, podobnie jak inni członkowie jego gatunku, jest częściowo odporny na działanie mutagenu z Otchłani. Po swojej mutacji zyskał on zdolność oddychania pod wodą, nie mógł jednak oddychać na lądzie. Wyrosła mu również płetwa grzbietowa, a całą jego zbroję pokryły kolce. Jeszcze inną cechą Brutaki jest fakt, iż Antidermis wzmacnia go i dodaje mu siły. Jednak od dużych ilości tej substancji, mięśnie wojownika rozszerzyły, przez co jego zbroja popękała w różnych miejscach. Brutaka mówi o sobie w liczbie mnogiej, ponieważ ma umysł połączony z Antidermis, a jego ciało często otacza zielona poświata. Brutaka potrafi także lewitować, a dzięki esencji Makuta, zdobył także niektóre ich z mocy, jak na przykład teleportacja. Posiadł też część wiedzy Makuta, przykładem może być wiedza na temat tworzenia Rahi. Broń i maska Brutaka nosi Obrotowe Ostrza połączone z elektronicznym przecinakiem skał. Dostał tą broń od Axonna, a każdy inny kto dotknie ostrzy zostanie porażony. Poza tym Brutka ma parę dodatkowych kończyn, w których trzyma dwa Protostalowe sztylety. Nosił Kanohi Olmak, jedną z najsilniejszych masek. Pozwalała mu ona otwierać portale i przenosić przedmioty i istoty między wymiarami i przestrzenią. Działała podobnie do Rhotuka Kahgaraka. Informacje o zestawie Brutaka został wydany jako duży zestaw w 2006 roku (w Europie i Japonii w marcu, natomiast w USA w lecie). Zestaw składał się ze 193 części, a jego numerem katalogowym była liczba 8734. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Zestawy Brutaka i Axonn można połączyć w kombiner - Botara. *W internecie można znaleźć zdjęcie zestawu zmutowanego Brutaki z numerem 8899. Tak naprawdę zdjęcie to jest fotomontażem, a taki set nie istnieje. Pojawienia *''Komiks 2: Zemsta Axonna'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 3: Zabawa Mocą'' *''Komiks 3: Starcie'' *''Komiks 4: Zimne Światło Świtu'' *''Komiks 5: W Finałowej Bitwie'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 5: Piekło'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 6: Miasto Zagubionych'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagna Tajemnic'' *''Królestwo'' (W Alternatywnym Wymiarze) *''Mroczne Odbicie'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''Zjednoczeni w Lęku'' *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' *''Mieszkańcy Mroku'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 11: Finałowa Bitwa'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''Blog Takanuvy'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''Władanie Cieni'' *''Sprawujący Władzę'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Świat'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' *''Animacja Promująca Tytanów 2006'' (Niekanoniczne Pojawienie) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Niekanoniczne Pojawienie) Zobacz też *Galeria: Brutaka Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Brutaki on LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zakon Mata Nui Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta